Rogue's choice
by cold hands and warm heart
Summary: Rogue doesn't know how is going to change her life after running away from home. Everyone wants her by their side but no one matters what she prefers. Not only her future will depend on her decision, but the future of many others. A little bit of Rietro.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

CHAPTER 1. Awakening

The rain trickled down steadily and a cold breeze of wind made Marie shudder. She was running across the dark streets, shying way from the place which had been her home during her whole life. The tears made her vision blur, that's why she stumbled sereral times.

Kissing her best friend, Cody, he had come into a coma. It happened three weeks ago and he had not awoken yet. She could not bear for more her father's rejection, so she had left home.

The rumours had been spread quickly and now the neighbours were not frightened nor restrained when they declared Marie wanted to murder Cody but she did not achieved it.

She had already had the chance to feel guilty enough for those three weeks, and nobody was necessary to take part in it. She did not understand what happened. She had never experienced a so horrible sense as the one that she had when her lips touched Cody's.

At the beginning, both of them enjoyed the kiss, like any other couple. However, shortly after, when she held his face with her hands, she felt it abnormally cold. Marie opened her eyes and observed, with fear and angst, how Cody's skin had become pale, a deathly pale color. She perceived his face was suddenly flaccid, and then, his eyes opened and slitted, falling to the ground.

Since then, her aunt who had nerver felt interested to have any type of physical contact with her, going by what had occurred to Cody, she was reluctant to share space with Marie. Little by little, like if they had a silent pact, Marie started to see her father convinced by her aunt to do the same as herself, and her two only relatives were drifting away from her gradually.

She could not even go out, without people looked at her as she was a weirdo. She lived in a village and it wasn't strange that everybody knew who she was and what had happened with Cody.

Without being able to bear the situation for more time, the girl had taken the decission of leaving. She was not willing to remain in a place where she was not loved nor wanted. She doubted even if someone could love her again one day. Only two people had done it: her father and her best friend. The first one despised her and the second one was in a coma and it was her blame.

Succumbed in dispair, Marie only knew that she didn't want to touch anyone ever. Before kissing Cody, she had scarcely touch with anyone. At least, she had not had a touch which involved her bare skin for so much time so that happen what had befallen to her friend.

Running, she disappeared in the dense forest which surrounded the village, almost without realizing it. She did not matter the fact that the boughs were scratching her bare legs and broking her dress, just kept on going on between trash, shrugging into her coat.

She walked slowly, aware of anybody was going to look for her. Health authorities had surveyed her when they knew that she was the only person who was with Cody when he came into a coma, and they had done up thinking that the coma was due to some health problem that he should have, but they did not know what it was. Therefore, the police would not go after her, because they considered she had anything to do with the boy's coma. However, Marie knew the thruth.

She knew there was something not good in her, and it didn't allow her to approach others. Actually, she had always known it but had denied herself. Perhaps, that's why her aunt never went near to her, and deal with her from the distance. Marie would have rather started to be aware of it in not such a harsh way.

Step by step. Raindrop by raindrop. Tear by tear. Marie was starting to understand that she would never be back home, in spite of having no idea where to go. She was just fifteen, had a bag with her meager savings, and a curse that would haunted her to death. She had just to wait for the moment, after a life full of loneliness. A life that anyone would ever dream for him/herself nor for his/her worst enemy. Maybe, the wisest thing she could do was living away from other people lesdt hurting no one else never again.

The sound of an owl hooting made her look up. Marie stayed very quiet, gazing at the bird leaving the tree above her. The place was very noiseless at that moment.

The fact that she was alone in a forest frightened and calmed her in equal parts. Although the sky had its typical dark nocturnal color, the full moon was enormous, and thanks that, Marie could see what was around her. Hence, stopped next to the tree that that owl had left before, she dared not move a single muscle.

Her heart was pounding in her chest strongly, making her body vibrate to the rhythm that marked her hearbeat. She clenched her fists inside the pockets of her coat, a cold sweat running through her back. Silence was deafening and Marie only could keep staring ahead.

The moonlight fell projecting shadows in front of her, and they were not exactly from trees. Little by little, the were getting closer to the girl, slowly but surely.

Although Marie had it clear that she was not going to be hurt if those hooded people intended to harm her, because of her curse, she could not help feeling fear. However, she could not move. It was like if an invisible strenght impeded her doing it.

The new arrivals, worn in black, soon uncovered their faces. They were two young boys and a woman, who was in the middle of both of them.

The boy on the left had a strong constitution, blond curls falling over his forehead and an inoffensive appearance. His eyes sunk in an expressionless face, were staring at her.

On the contrary, the woman seemed more friendly, her face of amazingly pale, bracketed by short bright black hair. Unlike the others, she smiled at her.

The boy on the right was more slender than the other one and his hair had an attractive silver color. One of the corners of his mouth was slightly elevated. He was looking at her like if he knew something that she didn't.

Marie shrunk on herself, backing away. She was speechless, falling on the trunk of a tree. She couldn't look away from the people who had just appeared from nowhere and were going towards her.

-Easy, we're not gonna hurt you- the woman said, trying to calm her.

-Nothing's wrong, we're not gonna bite you- the boy with that bizarre hair color, mocked her.

-We're here to help you, my dear- she assures her, bending down beside the girl- We perfectly know who you are and what you're passing through.

Marie was so impressed that she could not talk back to her.

-Alone, with no home. Abandoned by your family because of something they don't understand- the woman continued, seriously- They don't understand your nature. It happened the same to us not long ago. You don't have to fear more, my dear, can have a new and better family.

-Did the cat have your tongue?- the only boy who had talked to her so far, laughed at her.

The woman gave him a stern look.

-Shut the fuck up, Pietro.

He shrugged, without erasing his mischievous smile to the girl.

The woman turned her attention back to Marie, who was looking at her in a different way. Fear was gone from her eyes, replaced by a glow of hope.

-You can come with us. We'll show you who you are, we'll protect you. You are not the only one humans discriminate for being different.

-Humans?- she repeated, with a tiny voice- What do you mean?

-What you hear, love- Pietro interjected again- You, me, all of us- he said, pointing at her, at himself and at his accompanists- are not like the rest. All of us here have our special charm. Show us yours.

Marie's eyes locked on his, like daggers. Her face had taken an expression full of bitterness and tears pile her eyes up again threatening to spill.

-I don't have any charm, but a curse- then Marie turned to the woman- If you know me so much, you should already know it.

-Any of the gifts we have can be considered a curse, unless you can't control it- the woman objected, almost reaching out to her- Come with us, my dear. We'll teach you to handdle it.

Marie looked her hand like if it was a shotgun which was pointing at her. She wanted to go away but it was impossible, since her back was stuck to the tree which she had been resting on.

Nevertheless, the woman didn't seem surprised at her reaction.

-We have something for you- the blond boy announced, talking for the very first time. His voice was rough and tough, in contrast to his angelic face.

He pulled out an small leather bag from one of his pockets and handed it to Marie, who seemed reluctant to take it.

-What is that?- she asked, suspiciously.

-Nothing's gonna hurt you- Pietro replied, snatching the bag from the other boy's hands, and taking out of it a pair of gloves. He let Marie catch them.

-Put them on if you are not sure- the woman advised her.

Marie looked, with her green eyes, those gloves, thin as silk. She could glimpse her slightly tanned skin through them. They suited her hands perfectly. She put them on, a little glad, since she had found out a temporary remedy for her situation.

-Come with us- the woman insisted- and in a short time, you won't have to rely on gloves, but only on the control you have over yourself.

-I don't know who you are- Marie replied, frowned- I don't even know your names.

-Warren- the blond boy whispered almost inaudibly.

-Mine you already know- Pietro said, shrugging.

The woman gave her a smile which did not bode well. However, Marie didn't realize it because she was too overwhelmed.

-Raven- she said, finally, with a hint of disdain- That was my human name.

-Perhaps... aren't all of us humans?- the girl questioned, confused.

Raven laughed in a way that was almost creepy.

-Humans...- she snorted- Can humans do this?

Raven's face became Marie's. The true one was too impressed to say anything. Later, she took the same aspect than before, but without showing Marie her real face.

-What are you?- Marie asked her, fascinated.

Pietro snickered, expecting his leader to answer. Warren narrowed his eyes.

-What are we, my dear- Raven corrected, with a crooked smile- Mutants, with a determinant genetic modification that made us more than simple humans. It is not any alteration, as you can see.

-Are you mutants as well?- the girl said, adressing to Raven's accompanists.

Warren rose an eyebrow, saying nothing. But Pietro had a smug smile.

-Mutant, but not a simple mutant- he laughed, proud of himself.

One second later, Marie saw herself accepting a rose that Pietro had brought to her. The strangest thing was that in those surroundings there were no rosebushes, and in less than a blink, she had Pietro almost above her.

-Do you teletransport?- Marie could say, clutching the rose against her chest.

Pietro pretended to be displeased.

-Not exactly, try again- he answered, snorting.

-We don't have time for this, Pietro- Raven interjected, grabbing Marie's arm and forcing her to stand- You decide, muy dear. Are you joining the Brotherhood, or not?

-What's that?- the girl asked, trying to absorb all that information.

-You will understand it at the right time- Raven answered, impatient- There are many types of mutants. Some of them join certain groups. The best place where you can be is with us.

-Take it or leave it, love?- Pietro interjected, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Marie thought about it for a moment. She didn't have where to go. No one loved her. Those unknown people were so strange as her. The best thing she could do was going with her peers. Perhaps Raven helped her, perhaps they knew how to undo her curse... She got rid of that last idea. If she was indeed a mutant, it had no solution. Nevertheless, she could not pass up the opportunity. She did not have many options, anyway.

-I will join the Brotherhood- she concluded, with a shy smile.

Warren nodded, Pietro gave her his back and Raven hugged her, careful, she did not want to touch any bare part of Marie's skin.

-Well done, my dear- she sentenced, smiling her back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

CHAPTER 2. The Brotherhood.

After a long journey through the forest on foot, the new Marie's friends decided it was time to be more practical. Perhaps it was because of the constant Pietro's complaints. They were going too slow for his liking.

-I'm sorry, Mystique, but if we don't pick up the pace, I'm leaving you here- the boy grumbled, bending his arms against his chest- If we don't hurry up, it will be New Year before we arrive home.

-Then, what do you suggest?- Raven replied, in a bad manner.

Pietro shrugged, and said, as if it were the most obvious:

-Go back home as we have come here.

-It's gonna be a problem, now that she is coming with us- Warren interjected, making the rest look at Marie.

She gulped, feeling uneasy. The mutants' looks weighed heavily. She felt she was a nuisance for them.

-I can... go- she muttered, bowing her head.

-Nothing of that, sweetie- Pietro denied, grabbing her arm and drawing her in himself, in spite of the obvious of her tension. She was trying to stay away from him as much as possible- You've accepted to join the Brotherhood, so you're one of us now.

Mystique and Warren looked at each other, thinking at the same time that Pietro didn't have his head on straight.

-You aren't making the mistake of taking back now, are you?- Pietro continued, meanwhile- I thought you were smarter. The fact that these fools haven't planned anything to provide transport home, doesn't mean I haven't done it...

-If we're gonna carry her and Mystique, specially her- Warren interrumpted him, tired- how do you think you can take her without hurting you?

Pietro narrowed his eyes.

-It's not so difficult- he replied, turning to Marie, whose arm was still grabbed by him- You only can hurt us if we touch your skin, can't you?

Marie hesitated.

-I think so- she answered, finally.

Pietro flashed a triumphant smile, pulling off his black riding hood and wearing Marie with it, who let him do it. She didn't have very clear what he was intending.

-One of us carries her and the other one, with Mystique- Pietro concluded, flattering himself inside.

-Better for you if Angel is taking you, my dear- Raven opined, wickedly- You're too appreciated and we can't allow Pietro to crash you into a tree.

-Hey! Who do you think I am?- the boy got offended- I would be more careful than the dovey.

Warren ignored Pietro's "endearment", and undressed too. Below his black riding hood, he was worn with clothes any other normal guy would wear, Marie observed. White sweatshirt and gray jeans, what anyone couldn't say of Pietro. The most stunning thing was that the sweatshirt had two holes, and two gorgeus and big white wings came out from the holes. An angel, a true angel. Who could affirm surely they exist? She could do it then.

The angel approached to her, who was looking at him, spellbound.

-I won't let you fall- he said, putting an arm around her waist, and making her encircle his neck with her left arm.

-That's what you say now...- Pietro mumbled, getting closer to Mystique, and letting her climb up his back.

Before she could realize it, Pietro and Raven were gone, and Marie was alone with Warren. At that moment, the angel opened his wings, moving them ahead, rising up. Marie stifled a scream, grasping him stronger and closing her eyes,

-Don't worry- Warren calmed her- It's not so bad as it seems. This causes you dizziness, doesn't it?

Marie nodded, her eyes still closed.

-We'll have arrived there sooner than you think- he assured her.

-Where are we going?

-We're going home- he asnwered- It's not very far from here. It's where all the Brotherhood members live. You'll see it is quite big.

-What has Pietro done to take Raven there?- Marie asked him, daring to open one eye.

-The same he did before when he gave you that rose- he said, narrowing his eyes- He's very fast.

-So, tha's his gift...- Marie muttered, thinking how unfortunate she was because what she had to live with her curse.

Warren snarled, nodding quietly. Marie knew then Warren didn't like Pietro.

-By the way, better for you to call her Mystique. She does not like her human name.

When Marie realized the angel slowed down the speed, opened her eyes to see there was a big white house between the trees. It didn't seem to be near to any city or inhabited place.

-Why did you join the Brotherhood?- Marie asked him, before they arrived.

Warren gave a stern look to her, making her feel stupid asking that. He didn't seem to be very willing to respond her. Maybe she had touched a nerve and it was something he preferred not to share with anyone. In fact, Marie didn't think Warren was very communicative.

Finally, the angel landed in front of the house and Marie went away from him as much as she could, putting better her gloves. She looked the ground, disappointed, She was in a place God knew where, surrounded by unknown people who afirmed knowing her but she didn't know anything of them. It might seem silly, but seeing the rejection reflected in the angel's eyes, Marie had realized everything kept on being the same, or even worse. She couldn't trust the true intentions of those strangers. However, she preferred to expect good things of them, she preferred to think they would help her with her problem. Poor girl, she was so lost...

Warren did not even glance her and he went flying to the roof. Marie was alone again, in front of the big house. The door opened soon and Raven went downstairs towards the dirt path where Marie was.

-Welcome home, my dear- the woman said, placing a hand on the back of the girl, gently- I'll take you to your room.

-Are there many members in the Brotherhood?- Marie asked, afraid that happened the same with her as with Warren some minutes ago.

Nevertheless, Mystique bowed her head towards her, with a friendly smile, without taking off her hand from Marie's back and taking her into the house.

-We are eight- she answered- Now, we're nine with you. Come on, come with me.

Inside, it was dark, but wide and ample. On the background, Marie could hear the television in a very low tone. Occasionally, a strange noise interrupted the apparent calm. It seemed soft hits against the wall.

Marie gulped, she didn't know what to expect of all that.

Mystique led her upstairs. They didn't meet anyone on her way. When they arrived to the second floor, they found a large empty hall. Its walls and floor tiles were gray. There were three doors on the right and other three ones on the left.

-It's the last door on the left- Raven informed her- We'll let you rest. You have clothes in the closet, all that you need. See you tomorrow, Rogue.

-Rogue?- Marie repeated, confused. Why had she called her that?

Raven smiled enigmatically.

-Your real name- Mystique cleared up, going downstairs.

-Rogue- Marie whispered, walking to her new bedroom, looking around.

The walls had stains of clearer paint, as if someone had wanted to paint with another different color to the original one, but there was no enough paint to end with it.

When Marie had her hand on the doorknob, a sudden airstream grazed her arm, so intense, that made her stagger. Facing her, a silver haired boy with his back against the door frame and a mischievous smile. Pietro.

Marie looked up, suspicious.

-Do you already know it?- he said, bowing his head towards her.

The girl stared at him, frowned, going away from Pietro and opening the door of her future bedroom.

-What should I know?

-Oh, come on, don't pretend to be desinterested- Pietro answered, accusingly- I left your mouth open before.

Marie started to be anoyed by the tone of voice he was using. She decided to go with the flow, though.

-Do you mean, the way you've given me the rose before?- she asked, in an almost innocent way.

Both of them were on the threshold of the bedroom's door, without getting in yet.

Pietro nodded, with a smug smile.

-Do you already know it?- he repeated, placing his right hand in the door frame and stretching his arm.

Marie pretended to be thoughtful, touching her chin with one hand.

-The angel told me you were very fast- she said, finally.

Pietro erased his smile.

-You don't know it well, love- he snorted- But that's cheating.

Marie shrugged and was willing to close the door in his face. However, when she turned around, found out Pietro very close.

-Wow- she muttered, her back against the door.

-You don't imagine how fast I can be- he declared, in a conceited tone.

Marie awoke from her reverie and removed him gently.

-Idiot too, what I see- she replied.

-That you've said has been very unpleasant...- he recriminated her.

-You shoudn't get so close- Marie shutted him off, turning to him. Embarrasing, she realized she was blushing. "At least, it is dark. He won't know it", she thought.

-Why?- he asked, smiling boastfully- Don't you like it?

Marie snorted. That Pietro was starting to be a little bit bothersome.

-I could hurt you- she answered, narrowing her eyes.

-So, are you concerned about me?- Pietro laughed.

Marie blew, bending her arms against her chest.

Seeing more comments like the ones he have done so far would not be good received, Pietro changed his expression to one more serious.

-You're not gonna hurt me nor anyone else- he assured her- Have your gloves, don't you?

She looked at him, with doubt.

-I don't know if it only happens with my hands- Marie mutters, looking down.

-We can check it out if...

-No! Don't you get closer!- she said, elevating her hands and heating up at the same time.

Her eyes became wet, because of the dispair she was feeling. It moved Pietro to a pity.

-It's ok, nothing is gonna happen, just calm down- he said, restraining the distances, with a reassuring voice- I won't get closer, if it frightens you so much. Or at least, not for now- he added, with a wink- I'll see you tomorrow. What was your name?

Marie hesitated. How should she say to him her name? Mystique had told her that her real name was Rogue. Maybe, the wisest thing she could do, was telling him Rogue was her name. Yes, she would do that.

-Rogue.

Pietro smiled.

-Your other name, Rogue- he said.

-I don't know if it is correct- Marie confessed- Raven doesn't like others to call her Raven. Warren told me that.

-Raven is Raven- Pietro replied, playing down it with a grimace- I want to know what's your actual name. The name that you have had your whole life, Rogue.

Marie looked away, feeling awkward.

-Anna Marie.

-I'm pleased to meet you, Anna Marie- Pietro smiled, disappearing with a quick gust.

-Pietro...- she said, but it was too late. He had already gone.

Nevertheless, she didn't expect he would listen her and go back, leaning on the open door of the bedroom again, with a smirk.

-Did you need anything, Anna Marie?

Marie bit her lips, nervous.

-Marie. Just Marie- she muttered- I'm nice to meet you too.

Pietro elevated the right corner of his mouth, pretentious, before he vanished, closing the door noisily,

Once alone, Marie observed the room which had been assigned to her. There was a big window opposite the main door, and next to the window, they had set an individual bed with white sheets. She remembered Raven had told her she had a closet full of clothes for her, and went to tested it. She would not need clothes, indeed.

Near to the bed, there was a side table with one drawer. She opened the drawer, with curiosity, She found out several pairs of gloves, with different colors and made with leather, corduroy and silk. She took the silk ones. They were thin enough so that she could feel the touch of her skin or any other's without having direct physical contact with the other person, not so much at she would like, though.

Marie sighed, going towards the other door of the room. She didn't know if she should open it. Maybe, it was the door of another room where there was someone sleeping. She decided to gamble, and open it a little bit, enough to see inside the other room. It was the bathroom.

Marie closed the door and wearing Pietro's black clothes off, she proceed to get rid of the coat as well. Fantastic. Now she smelled like a man; it was not so bad, though. She found herself breathing in the clothes' fragance. Embarrased, when she realized what she was doing, she let the clothes fall to the ground.

Then, she fell over the mattress. She souldn't be so comfortable, staying with utter strangers, but heck with that. She could not more, she was quite tired and had a headache, because she had been thinking too much. She closed her eyes soon, succumbing in a deep slumber.

The sunlight fell on Marie's eyes, making her awake. She looked around, disconcerted, wondering where the alarm clock was, because she wanted to turn off it. Then she remembered everything. She had left home. There was not an alarm clock nor anything was familiar for her in that room.

She was in a house that from that moment she would share with strangers, who had offered her help. She was far away from that one she had always considered her family, far away from the school, far away from any person she knew. The most disturbing was that she only knew three of the eight people who lived in that house. What was she going to do if she met someone who didn't know who she was?

Besides, they called themselves the Brotherhood, like if they were in a sect. Marie didn't know what to think about all that. It could seem ridiculous, but she realized she was alived, and any of her body's parts was missing, the strangers had not done anything to her while she had been sleeping.

She got up, still wearing the threadbare dress that she worn when she left home. She urgently needed to have a shower.

After making the bed, she went to the window, looking through it to see better the outsides, since she had not been able to see it the day before, because it was night.

She descried the dirt path, some trees surrounding it, which were different to the ones in the forest. You could say it was a garden, but those trees were distributed over the ground with no apparent order.

Seeing an obese man going out and going towards an enormous car which was parked at the end of the dirt path, surprised her. Marie felt guilty because she thought it was impossible that man got into de car, no matter how big the car was.

The man turned around and looked at the house. When he pulled off his cap and pointed at her direction, Marie nodded, returning the greeting. She was perplexed when she suddenly saw how he slimed down and got into the car. She drew the curtains, gulping. She thought that was almost more impossible than what Mystique could do.

Marie went to the main door, and looked left and right but the hallway was empty. In spite of this, she could hear loud music from the nearest room to hers. She closed the door, with a sigh of resignation.

She grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from her new closet and went to the bathroom, which was not very spacious, but at least, it had everything she needed. She set a pair of towels near to the shower, and checked the shampoo and the shower gel were available. Once done all this, she proceed to toilet, unhurried. She wanted to get rid of the dirt that her skin had git when she walked through the forest.

She read the brands of the shampoo and the shower gel, while she was rinsing her hair. "New brands, new clothes, new bedroom, new life", she thought, with sadness. How was she going to pay the owner of the house for her stay there? Because there was an owner, and honestly, Marie did not think they offered her all that without nothing in exchange. Who was going to want to have in charge a teen like her who could barelly do anything? She didn't work, hence, she didn't earn money. Maybe then she had to do it.

She thought in other things, while she was distributing the soap between her two arms and her abdomen. She wanted to feel bad because she had left school, but she couldn't. Her classmates had never behaved with her, but after what happened to Cody, they started to mistreat her. The teachers didn't do anything to help it. On the contrary, they sometimes enjoyed making her suffer.

Marie let the watter drag her tears, promising herself it would be the last time in a long time she would cry.

She was going out of the shower, when she saw the bathroom's door sharply opened. Marie yelped, grasping a towel as fast as she could and wraping herself with the towel.

There was a quite strange man at the entrance of the bathroom. His skin has a greenish hue which was eyesore, and his black eyes, which seemed wells, were staring at her, a mischievous smile in his face. He got his so long tongue into his mouth.

Marie gulped. She couldn't help adopting an expression of revulsion.

-I don't know who you are but... but get out of here!- she shouted, when she got over the impression- Don't you see I am naked?

-Yeah, I saw it, yeah- he affirmed, licking his lips.

She covered her over with the towel, as much as she could, behind the bulkhead of the shower. Her face burned with rage and disgust at the same time.

-Begone, depraved!

-I didn't know the new girl was so impolite- he replied, staying at the door, without any intention of leaving- Anyway, I have not come here to see you without clothes, of course.

-Haven't you?- Marie snorted, ironically.

-Mystique wants you to meet her in the living room, in half an hour- he announced.

-I don't know where the living room is.

-I'd take you there, but you haven't been a good child- the man objected, funny.

-Really? Haven't I been good? You've barged in a girl's bathroom!

He shrugged, with his back facing.

-I just had to inform you- he simply said, walking out of the bathroom.

-Wait! Seriously you're not gonna take me to the living room?

-I'd do it if you apologized- he laughed.

Marie clenched her fists, feeling indignant.

-You are the one who has to apologize!

-Listen, the new one, or Rogue, as they've told me that's your name- the man blurted- I'm not willing to bear so rude lasses as you.

-He talked, the one who has entered in the bath of a girl while she was having a shower.

-Get by on your own, I've already done all I had to- Toad replied, leaving the room by leaping.

-This is outrageous!- she thought aloud, while she was dressing up- Starting on a good foot... It isn't a big problem that I don't know how to get there by my own, though. This house is not that big.

When she was already prepared, went out of the bedroom and downstairs. She guessed the living room should be on the ground floor.

In the lobby, she found a girl who was a little older than her, and had a long auburn hair. She was watering plants, but without help of any watering can. The water obeyed her hand movement and went from the tap of the wall to the plants. Marie stayed very quiet, watching the scene, fascinated.

-It's wonderful- she could say- How are you doing that?

The girl turned to Marie, smiling. She stood and shook Marie's hand.

-By using magic. I'm the Scarlet Witch- she introduced herself- That's what they call me here, but my real name is Wanda. You must be Rogue.

Marie nodded, smiling her back. She realized her face was very familiar, but she didn't know why.

-Do I know you?- she asked her.

Wanda laughed softly.

-No, you don't. Maybe you think that because you knew my twin brother yesterday.

Marie raised her eyebrows, surprised.

-Pietro?

-Exactly- Wanda smiled- It will be better if I don't distract you for more time, otherwise Mystique will be angry. She's waiting for you in the living room.

-I don't know where the living room is- Marie answered.

-Oh, Toad was supposed to tell you that- Wanda said, frowning- I don't know why they trust him.

-If he is the one who had to inform me, we've had a little incident in the bathroom...

Wanda covered her mouth with her hands, astonished.

-Wow, I'm sorry- she said- That Toad is mad. In my opinion there are too many mads in this house, you will know them. The only normal ones are my brother and me.

Marie felt like to tell her that her brother was not precisely what she considered a normal person, but she didn't say anything about it. She wanted to have friends in the house.

-Don't worry, I'll go with you- Wanda smiled.

-Thank you- Marie said, while they were walking in a small hallway- I wouldn't like to bother you.

-You aren't doing it- Pietro's sister replied, moving her head from side to side effusively- The life was starting to be boring without more female company than Mystique's. It's here. See you later, Rogue.

Marie nodded, looking ahead. Mystique was sitting in an armchair, in front of the chimney, with the same appearance of the day before. She didn't look very happy.

-I'm sorry to be late- Marie murmured, feeling awkward.

Raven stood up, inviting her to sit down.

-We'll buy you a clock- she said, shrugging- Do you like your bedroom?

-Yeah, thank you. It was not necessary that...

-We are starting your training today- Mystique interrupted her. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

-My training?- Marie repeated, confused. What does she mean by that? Training? What for?

-Your absorption powers- Raven answered, tired- I told you I would help you to control them. That's what we're gonna do.

 _Hello, it's me again! I'm new at doing this. In fact, english is not my maternal language, so I'm sorry if there was any mistake. I hope you like it:) Feel free to make any comment about the story!_


End file.
